Black Butler abyss of the heart
by tarus3513
Summary: Kristin lived a fine life as a noble during her childhood. unless you count the death of her parents and almost losing her best friend. Now they work for the Trancy manor against their will. But like the rest of the servants, their skills are too complicated for a normal person. Then again, It's not like the two of them are human in the first place...


"you wished to see me, my lord?" I asked quietly, pushing my short, dirty blonde hair away from my pale gray- blue eyes. The 13-year old terror stood from his desk. His Icey blue eyes piercing straight through mine. "Kristen, sit down." he growled. It was then that I noticed that we weren't alone. Hannah, the triplets, Zack, and of course, Claude were gathered around the table. "my lord, I've told you I go by Kris." I informed him. "whatever, just sit down!" he snapped impatiently. I obeyed his orders and took a seat next to Hannah. I noted mentally that he purposely had the triplets on one side of Zack and Claude on the other so that not only I couldn't sit by him, but if he got any ideas, they could pound them out of him. Literally. "I've brought you all here today because we are putting on a costume party tomorrow. Ciel Phantomhive will be a guest. The triplets, Claude, Zack and  
Kristen-"  
"Kris"  
"whatever, you guys will come with me. Hannah, I assume you know what to do." he went on. We all nodded. Except for Claude, that is. "my lord is there anything else?" he asked. Alois yawned. "I'm rather hungry, ZACK! FETCH ME SOMETHING TO EAT!" he shouted. Zach opened his mouth to say something back, but it came out as. "... Yes, your highness..." he walked out of the room. I followed him. Zack and I were childhood friends. Even though I was born a Nobel and he was a peasant, we always took time to play together. "Zack!" I yelped as I tackle- hugged him. "Ahh! Kris! What's going on?" he asked. I stepped in front of him. "why don't you let me get him something?" I whispered. Zack looked at me. "b-but he ordered me to get the food!" he stammered. I smirked as an idea popped into my head. "don't worry! I'll make it and you can give it to him!" I chirped. I always had a gift for cooking. Maybe It was from watching my cook make dinner when I was a young child. His name was... Sebastian, I think. I can't remember. But he was the Butler from hell. Literally. Because of him, Zack was the only person I could fully trust. "but that's cheating!" Zack gasped, snapping me back to reality. I smirked and pulled the eighteen year old down to my size, seeing I was only fourteen. "it's only cheating of you get caught" I whispered. Zack shook his head in defeat. "you're going to hell..." he laughed. I just stared at him. "Zack, you should know by now..." I smiled, my eyes glowing an unnatural red color.  
"I've already been to hell and back..."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Alois shouted, slamming down the plate with a loud crash. Zack flinched before explaining. "er, it's just soup, my lord!" he muttered. "exactly! The only thing you know how to make is a mess!" he snarled. I stood by the doorway and out of Alois's sight. It didn't take much to make him yell. I remember one time, he got so pissed at Hannah, he jammed his fingers into her eye. She's worn a bandage over it ever since. And just yesterday, I picked out the wrong outfit for him and he nearly broke my ankle. I'm trying not to limp, or my ankle will be the least of my problems. "if you didn't want me to cook, then maybe you should've sent Kris or Hannah!" Zack growled. Alois jumped up with rage. "YOU PATHETIC PIECE OF TRASH! YOU'LL PAY FOR TALKING BACK TO ME!" Alois screamed. He flung the dishes at Zacks head. Zack flinched, expecting them to hit him. But they never did. They hit my wrist, cutting it badly. Alois growled at his failure. "both of you get out of my sight! Help Claude prepare for tomorrow!" he growled. We nodded. "yes your highness." I said softly. Alois stared at Zack. "…well?" he growled again. Zach sighed in anger "yes, your highness." He muttered, taking me out of the room and into his. "how can you stand that… that… THAT MONSTER!" she snarled, wrapping my wrist in a bandage. I sighed. "I don't even know…" I admitted. He stood up and led me out of the room. "let's help Claude; this party has to be a success." He told me. I sighed.

"let's hope it is…"


End file.
